Elsword: El espadachín Demoniaco
by J.Dead
Summary: Lo rechazaron creyendo que el era debil... lloraron pensando que murio... pero dos años despues... el regreso... mucho mas fuerte que antes... {Elsword Harem} {NO SE HACER SUMMARYS u,u}


**Buenas Gente, aquí JDead, trayéndoles {Después de "Medio año"} un nuevo Fic llamado: Elsword: El espadachín Demoniaco.**

 **Antes de que comiencen a leer les informo/aclaro que en este Fic:** El Mundo de "Elsword" sera tratado como si fuera un Anime, por lo que algunas cosas cambiaran en comparación con el Juego.

 **Como por ejemplo:**

 **No habrá limitaciones con respecto al "Mana"**

La cantidad de veces que los Personajes utilicen sus "Habilidades" dependerá de: Que tan fuertes sean los Personajes, la energía que ellos posean, si están cansados o no, entre otras cosas.

 **No existirán los "Ataques de Z y X"**

El "Estilo de Combate" de los Personajes se determinara dependiendo de las "Herramientas" o "Partes del Cuerpo" que los Personajes utilizan en el Juego, además de las "Situaciones" en las que se encuentren.

 **Bueno eso era todo y sin mas demora a leer.**

* * *

Diálogos:

-"Bla bla bla"- - Personaje hablando

"(Bla bla bla)" - Personaje pensando.

 **-"Bla bla bla"- - Demonio hablando.**

 **"(Bla bla bla)" - Demonio pensando.**

{El Bla bla bla es un ejemplo xD} - Cuando habla el autor osea yo, para aclarar cosas.

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction es clasificación M por lo que menores de 18 años {Según la nacionalidad} no deberían leer esto.

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Añado también que este fanfiction puede contener lenguaje vulgar o obsceno.

No me hago responsable por quien lea este fanfiction.

Leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Elsword, ni de cualquier Personaje o Cosa, que sea de otro Anime/Juego. Yo solo soy dueño de los personajes OC creados por mi y de las cosas inventadas por mi..

* * *

 **\- Elsword -**

 **El espadachín Demoníaco**

* * *

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo, el continente de Elios era un lugar inhóspito y desierto. Las personas que vivían en ese tiempo, conocían el continente como "La tierra rechazada por la mano de Dios" y otros como "El país de las tinieblas y la oscuridad".

El territorio de Elios había engendrado aterradoras leyendas las cuales mantenían alejados a cualquier ser vivo que quisiera vivir en el.

Pero un día... se produjo un cambio asombroso.

La tierra se hizo fértil, las plantas brotaron por doquier y la vida regresó al continente. El cambio vino de la mano de una enorme piedra preciosa, cuyo brillante fulgor se impuso a la oscuridad.

Las Criaturas y Razas se maravillaban ante el poder de aquella piedra, y se preguntaban ¿De qué extraño material podría estar compuesta?. Agradecidos, decidieron bautizar a dicho diamante azul con el nombre de "EL".

Con el tiempo, ya nadie hablaba ya de "La tierra rechazada por la mano de Dios", sino que consideraban que Elios {Pues ese era el nombre con el que habían bautizado el continente} era un territorio bendito.

El poder de la gema azul corría por las venas de todas las criaturas de Elios. Dándoles la capacidad de crear energía {La cual es conocida como Mana}. También los Nasod se nutrían de su energía.

Los Nasod son una Raza compuesta por criaturas biónicas, seres de hierro y tornillos a los que EL les concedió la vida. Ellos vivían siendo maltratados por la Raza Humana, sus "vidas" eran el llevar a cabo los trabajos más tediosos y pesados que los humanos les encargaban.

Los humanos habían bautizado a una mujer como "La sacerdotisa de EL", a quien los habitantes de Elios conocían solo como "La dama de EL", ella se encargaba de vigilar la piedra para así protegerla de posibles peligros en los que pudiera ser afectada. Y contaba para ello con la ayuda de 8 Maestros.

Pero uno de ellos, enamorado de La dama de EL, ingenio un plan para robar el cristal y controlar así a la sacerdotisa. Cuando los otros maestros supieron de sus malas intenciones, decidieron detenerlo, produciendo así una división en la cual estuvieron involucrados los habitantes de Elios.

Algunos habitantes decidieron unirse al Maestro Traidor, otros decidieron detenerle junto a los Maestros Buenos. Y por si no fuera poco en ese gran conflicto, los Nasod, aprovechando la situación de caos, decidieron revelarse contra los humanos.

En Elios estalló una terrible guerra.

La dama de EL, en su intentó de salvar la piedra, trato de trasladarla a otro lugar, pero cuando apenas rozó la piedra con sus dedos, esta explotó {Aclaro, exploto la piedra, no ella xD}.

A consecuencia de la explosión, el área que rodeaba la torre donde estaba la piedra quedó destruida y todas las criaturas que derivaban su energía del EL cayeron sin vida a tierra.

En el incidente fallecieron los 8 maestros y la dama de EL desapareció sin dejar rastro. La piedra de EL quedó dividida en incontables fragmentos que, debido a la explosión, se desperdigaron por todo el continente.

Algunos seres vivos a pesar de haber perdido su fuente de energía EL se las ingeniaron para mantenerse con vida, pero al haber sido expuestos a la gran explosión de energía EL, sufrieron grandes cambios.

Los Nasod por ejemplo, al haber sido expuestos a la gran explosión de energía EL, sufrieron un cambio el cual les concedió la capacidad de fusionarse con la energía natural y biológica a su alrededor. Causando que algunos Nasod se volvieran "Mitad orgánicos" y como consecuencia. Obtuvieron la capacidad de poder reproducirse con cualquier otra Raza, ya sea maquina o no, además de poder sentir las cosas al tacto como cualquier ser viviente.

Otro ejemplo de los seres que sufrieron grandes cambios fueron los humanos.

Algunos humanos {No todos}, al haber sido expuestos a la gran explosión de energía El, sufrieron un cambio el cual les concedió un gran aumento en la taza de longevidad, una inteligencia superior a la humana promedia, cuerpos mucho mas sanos, fuertes y desarrollados. La capacidad de poder sentir a cualquier ser viviente a su alrededor, el poder generar energía propia con mucha mas rapidez que cuando eran humanos y también el poder de comunicarse con la naturaleza.

Los Humanos que fueron bendecidos con la energía de EL, agradecidos, decidieron crear una Raza llamada "Los elfos del Bosque" y cuidar los bosques que dicha Piedra había creado.

Tiempo después, se había descubierto que EL seguía existiendo.

La Razas fueron asentándose en los lugares en los que aparecieron partes del EL; los Humanos decidieron asentarse en áreas donde hubieran muchos recursos básicos, los Elfos en lo mas profundo de los bosques y los Nasod en las zonas rocosas y áreas donde haya mucho metal. Las restantes regiones decayeron hasta volver a ser el árido desierto que era antes de la llegada de EL.

Y así, lo que una vez fue gran reino se desmembró en pequeñas provincias independientes y autónomas.

Pero eso no fue todo, cuando la piedra de EL se dividió... la relación que tenían las Razas entre si... se perdió...

Los Nasod, crearon su propia ciudad en la que solo los Nasod "Puros" pudieran habitar, además de que exterminaron a todos los Nasod Mitad Orgánico, ya que para ellos, el hecho de ser algo mas que Maquina, lo consideraban un mero insulto a su existencia.

Los Humanos {Comunes}, celosos de los Humanos {Elfos} que obtuvieron el poder de EL, trataron de de esclavizar a los elfos así como lo hicieron con los Nasod en el pasado y los elfos temiendo que al defenderse se dañaran los bosques de EL, usaron su poder para viajar a otro mundo y mantenerse lejos de la avaricia humana.

Hoy en día, la vida es solo viable donde se han encontrado fragmentos de EL y nadie conoce que hay mas haya del continente, a no ser...

 **Fin del Prologo**

* * *

 **Actualidad**

La situación actual en el mundo de Elios, mas específicamente en la Capital de Belder, era un tanto... desastrosa.

La capital de Belder se encontraba bajo el ataque de una horda de demonios.

Guerra... sangre... miedo... odio... desesperación...

Esas eran las únicas palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando.

Y en medio de esa batalla se encontraba nuestro joven protagonista, Elsword, cubierto de heridas y con gotas de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

 **-"Jajaja... humano patético..."-** se burlo cierta criatura.

-"Arf *Respiración agitada* Arf... (No me queda de otra...)"- pensó Elsword mientras formaba una cruz con sus espadas.

A lo lejos cierta persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo estaba viendo lo que hacia el Pelirrojo.

-"¡! (Otra vez no...)"- pensó la persona.

-" **Final..."** \- dijo Elsword mientras deshacía la cruz en el aire y creaba una especie de agujero negro.

-"¡Espera Elsword!"- grito la persona mientras veia de lo que sucedia.

-" **Strik...** "-

CRACK

-"¡¿?!"-

 **-"¡¿Que rayos?! AHHHHH"-** grito la criatura.

-"AHHHHH"- grito Elsword.

PUFFFFF

-"E-e... ELSWORD!"-

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**


End file.
